


Butterflies

by rukaXtora



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Awkwardness, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukaXtora/pseuds/rukaXtora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King has always been so cool and collected, so smooth with words, save when it comes to Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a decade since I've written a fic, so GAH. I haven't seen enough of my Type-0 OTP around anywhere, so I've decided to write one! The idea for the one-shot came about while brainstorming a series....and I really just wanted to toss in Nine since he and King are BROOOOOS.

It had been a long, long week. Class Zero had spent nearly every day fighting for the good of the Dominion, and rarely were they offerred any sort of true respite. When they weren't fighting to defend the Vermillion Bird and her people, they were glued to yawn-inducing lectures. When they weren't expanding their scholastic education, they were running odd jobs thrust into their "capable hands" by those much too lazy to see the chore through to completion. If it wasn't some menial task, it was back to fighting. Oh yes, Class Zero had their hands full and were given no reward whatsoever for their hard work.

King wasn't going to lie. In Nine's _colorful_ words, he "fucking couldn't stand this unfair bullshit." King had been trying to find some time throughout their breaks to collect his thoughts, but seldom ever had the chance. Day in and day out, he was fighting, otherwise occupied by something else, and all he wanted was a moment to reconnect and put his thoughts into action. Was that so much to ask for? A certain _something_ had been nagging at his mind for years, and now with Class Zero constantly being thrown into the front lines, he couldn't take it anymore. There was just one more thing he couldn't lie about:

He was _madly_ in love with Queen.

But **goddamn him** for being unable to speak to her without sounding like the protective brother he'd been since they were children. _Awkwaaaard._

\---

King rarely glanced at their CO, Kurasame, during class, opting to stare at Queen rows ahead of him instead. Of course he paid no mind to the lecture on elemental properties infused in physical attacks, as he had already done the homework in advance and really didn't care to listen to things he already knew. Despite his punkish appearance, he actually did study and excelled both scholastically and on the field. Besides, he had more important things to attend to. Tomorrow was Mission Day, and he had a bad feeling about running straight into the enemy capitol. The work they'd been given had grown riskier with each mission, and he didn't want to admit that he was fearing the worst more often than he should. The last thing he ever wanted was to forget her...Therefore, he only had one day to talk to Queen.

Kurasame dismissed their class early and King snapped back into the present. He was still trying to collect his thoughts when he noticed that Queen had already gathered up her books and was walking briskly out the door. King mentally smacked himself as he picked up his lone notebook and got up out of his seat. _Missed again._ Unfortunately for King, Nine didn't miss his dear friend's disappointed stature.

"Yo, King! The hell's up with you, yo?" Nine grinned as he slapped King's back hard in greeting while they walked out of the classroom.

"Nothing."

"'Nothing,' my ass! No, seriously, the fuck's wrong with you?" The smile left Nine's face when King paused and offerred no response. After a long moment, King lifted his face, his crimson eyes dark as he glared into Nine's baby blues. "Yo, King, what-"

"This does **not** leave this hall. Don't you goddamn tell _anyone_. Understood?" King's voice stood firm. Nine, unsure of what to do, slowly nodded.

\---

_Fuck my life._

Having someone help you attempt to woo the girl you love sounds like a godsend, especially if they're good at it. If the assistant in question is Nine, however, you might as well kiss any chances you had goodbye. Nine duly assigned himself as King's "ultimate wingman," much to his chagrin. Nine had pulled a few strings to procure the ultimate spy headsets (a.k.a. he threatened a Class Fourth boy to give them up) and excitedly stuck one in King's ear. "Bros gotta stick together, yo! That's the **BROCODE.** " 

All this came about when King had pulled Nine to the side upon leaving their classroom and confided in him about his feelings for Queen. At first, Nine laughed at his awkward predicament. Yet, after watching King bite his lip and look away, he stopped himself. King was surprised to hear that Nine would help him, the latter cheered out loud in the empty hallway and, as if suddenly remembering King's warning beforehand, he whispered, "Don't worry yo, I won't leave you hangin'." After much persuasion from Nine, King reluctantly agreed to find Queen in the Crystarium and attempt some idle chat, in hopes of confessing.

"Damn him..." King grumbled. This would not end well. He found himself wandering the Crystarium, his eyes searching for her telltale raven hair and flowing crimson cape. He finally chanced upon her sitting alone at a small table tucked away in a corner behind looming bookshelves, reading a rather thick tome. 

_"Psst psst, can you hear me, yo? Don't answer me, just nod."_ King snapped his head around at the sudden sound in his ear, his eyes falling upon a partially-hidden Nine behind a bookshelf a few aisles down. Nine pointed at his ear then promptly gave King the thumbs up. _"Yooooo~!"_ King shook his head as he approached Queen's little table. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat himself down. She looked up from her book and adjusted her glasses to focus her attention to him, giving him a small wave as she did so. King merely replied with a small salute. 

"Oh, King. Hello," said Queen, flashing him a tiny smile. "What's up?"

"Hey." King gulped. Usually, he had no issues stringing together words with nothing more than a cool glance, given most situations. This very moment left his mind blank. Oh shit...

 _"Dude, say something! How about 'NICE TITS, BABY.'"_ King's eye twitched when Nine's voice boomed in his ear. No, this day would not end well at all.

"What's wrong, King? You okay?" Queen asked. King nodded slightly. He was glad she didn't try to press the matter further as she closed the book she had been reading and stacked it on the mile-high pile of books next to her. Did she seriously read them all? King already knew the answer, stupid him.

_"LET ME LOVE YOU! WE ONLY HAVE TODAY, BABY GIRL, SO LET ME UP ON THAT AND LET ME F-"_

"...let me buy you lunch," King said through gritted teeth, as coolly as he could. Queen raised a brow, but smiled and nodded. "Sure."

\---

The Ready Room was too crowded for them to enjoy their lunch, so King and Queen ended up sitting alone on a bench in the empty Terrace, dining on their beef stew and pinwheel sandwich combos. King had scarfed down his lunch upon settling on the bench, and not wanting to interrupt Queen, had found himself staring at her as she delicately ate her pinwheels.

 _"Dude, you look like a creeper. Cut that shit out, yo."_ King sighed heavily when he heard Nine's voice. He had dealt with his "helpful" advice all day, staying silent at all the lewd suggestions he was dealt. He couldn't take it anymore. "God, _shut up_."

He heard the _plop_ of a fallen sandwich. King slowly turned to face Queen, who gaped at him with wide eyes as her sandwich unrolled itself on her lap. He felt the growing rage eminate from her being. "No, no, not you, Queen! It's not-it's-oh shit."

"Then what, King? Please, enlighten me." King had a love/hate relationship with her ice queen glare. Sometimes, the ferocity scared him. "Hm?"

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

King sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, his hand stopping to rub the back of his neck. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, Queen's violet gaze still piercing. "Well?"

"Queen...okay." King sat up and straightened his posture. "I don't know how much time we have left, so here goes. Queen," he grabbed her hands and held them in his, not caring that they were now coated in dressing from her sandwich. "Queen, I really care about you. More than we are, than we've got. These missions are getting more dangerous, so I don't even know when I'd get to tell you. Might as well now...Queen, I'm in love with you."

Before Queen could even respond, King pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, her sandwiches long forgotten as she was practically thrown onto his lap. He heard her whimper into the kiss as she settled in, King pressing further when her mewls transcended into moans and he felt her fingers dig into his hair. He groaned as Queen shifted in his lap and she nipped at his lower lip, his hands stroking her back and cradling her head as he held her in place in response. Their tongues snaked wildly as their kiss deepened, King wanting to let this escalate further; he couldn't help but let out an animalistic growl as Queen straddled his hips, his only words being a breathy "Oh shit," before Queen captured his lips in yet another tantalizing kiss. After more than a few intense moments, they both pulled away, panting.

Queen, still straddled atop King's hips, looked back at him, stunned.

_"Dude...talk about fucking cheesy. Like, romance novel cheesy. Gross, yo."_

Queen lifted herself up off King's lap, then held out a hand to help the latter up on his feet, whatever remnants of their lunch clattered upon the stone floor.

"King...it's not hard to talk to me. You _know_ me. If that was how you felt...well...now you know....me too," she blushed, stumbling on her words. King thought he'd never get to see the day; Queen flustered, and he caused it! He'd never felt so proud until this moment.

"Well, since we both need our uniforms cleaned, as well as ourselves..." Queen grinned wickedly at King. "I highly suggest we go to my room and change into our spare summer uniforms after we clean up. Also," she pulled King's face down until her lips were level with his ear, she whispered,

"Nine, I'm well aware that I have 'nice tits'. Now clean up our trash like a good boy." Queen focused her direction at a lonely potted plant, clearly out of place on the bare Terrace, where Nine had been hiding behind since lunch began. Without waiting for Nine to emerge from said foliage, Queen led King by the hand to the teleporter, selecting the dorms before they disappeared in a flash of red.

King silently chuckled to himself when he heard Nine's frustrated voice in the earpiece. _"Well...fuck."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this awkwardness! I figured Nine would make a shitty wingman, and I hope you agree XD Please leave comments/kudos/whathaveyou if you liked this! Now to go work on a more serious KxQ series, because ffffffffff.


End file.
